Jue Hwang Viole
Description Jue often wear's a black and gold robe that is a mixture of his Arcana Grimoire Robes and the robes of his adoptive father, he has short black hair and silver eyes, wearing a pair of metal gauntlets. Background Jue Hwang Viole, from elven ancestry was naturally born with Etheral Physiology. Left as an orphan for what resembled witchcraft, he was picked up by a wealthy alchemist. As a result, he learned various brewing techniques and arcanum crafting from helping his new father with his business. He is able to brew and identify helpful plants and potions as a result of his medicore alchemy knowledge. From there, he joined Arcana Grimoire where he expanded his knowledge about Vis and the limitations of them, origins of power and knowledge. He is able to translate dead languages due to his studies in the Arcanum Library. Through his studies at the Arcana Grimoire he was able to expand his magical capabilities, unlocking and improving upon his birth ability. He is now able to use it without much trouble, but only at a basic level. This technique can be used for a good deal of time before his stamina depletes. Due to Arcana Grimiore being an enhanced researching guild, Jue Hwang Viole learns at a much faster pace than most. Eventually, one day he came across the corpse of his adoptive father after coming back from his research about his own Vis. Jue, knowing better slowly searched his dead home, before discovering the assailant. Unknowingly, he manifested his Vis and struck him with lightning imbued fists, but was unable to fully control his powers. The shock would leave his assailant silent on the floor, knocked out from the voltage. However, because of the searing lightning that he flung at his opponent, he gained a scar on his hand and face that would leave a mark on him forever due to his reckless assault. Afterwards, he searched the rest of his home. To his prediction, in his home was a strange mark he would later recognize belonging to Mal'Vasta's Blade. Despite traumatic experience, he still lived in his home for another four years after the event. Never forgetting what his father had done for him, he'd dress similarly to his father for years to come. Personality Jue Hwang Viole is generally quiet, but assertive in personality. He is greatly interested in the research of Vis and the use of alchemy due to his adoptive father. Despite being quite scholarly in nature, he enjoys comedy and humor. Mostly calm, he works well under stress and likes to devise plans for the future. Powers & Abilities Ethereal Phyisiology : Jue Hwang Viole was born with Ethereal Physiology, but rather than rejecting his own power like his biological parents did, he nurtured and cherished them. Despite using his powers for his own research, he has still yet to fully manifest and master his abilities. He can currently transform his entire body to an ethereal being's, and can take on a variety of different forms. Currently, he is able to fully transform into any being he imagines. Passive Effect: Viole is able to harness 100% of the strength from the being he is channeling Shown forms * Lightning Spirit : Viole transforms into lightning itself, turning his limbs into lightning for enhanced attacks, and mobility. * Water Spirit : Viole transforms into water, he is able to control the flow of the water, allowing him to form otherwise sharp blades and be able to lash at enemies by extending his flow to form a whip. * Air Spirit : Viole controls and manipulates the winds to his favor. He can create rather sharp winds that will cut his opponent, while being able to levitate as a result of being consistent of air. * Essytiath the Devourer : Viole transforms of a ethereal, who hungers for power. Viole can not fully control the ethereal, often not responding to any comments made by him. By transforming into this form, Viole is capable of mass power, being able to destroy almost anything that impedes him. Jue often dons a red crown that forms over his head when he does so. * Ayshiika the Light of Ursassi : Viole transforms into pure holy light. The ethereal grants him rather divine powers. He is able to bend the light to his will, generating and manipulating the light to pierce and overpower his enemies in a dazzling display of gold and white. Jue is capable of mass destruction, greater than the level of Essytiath the Devourer. Alchemy : '''Being the adoptive son of a wealthy alchemist, he often ran the small store with his father. He learned many recipes that are effective and inexpensive. However, he is only mediocre at brewing potions unlike his masterful father. '''Botany : '''Jue Hwang Viole is capable of identifying most plants and potions due to his work at his father's store. He knows most of the effects and drawbacks of exotic vegetation as his father would regularly order these plants for his store. '''Accelerated Learning : He learns at a much faster pace, belonging to the Arcana Grimiore guild. At an early age he studied languages regularly at the study and visited often, becoming a researcher in the evolving knowledge of Vis. Because of his research of languages, he is capable of translating most present languages of Lyona and dead languages aswell. He stood as one of the distinguished members of Arcana Grimiore for his commitment to studying Vis at an early age. Enchantment Knowledge : '''Viole is able to appraise equipment with enchantments thanks to his study of language and arcanum crafting. He is not masterful at this ability, but can feasibly purchase books to study more on this topic. '''Knowledge of Magus :''' Viole earns a 1D6 dice with all Vis related moves including analyzing Vis and teaching how to use them. '''Microstats # Herb Specialist – Due to his time working in his adopted fathers alchemy shop Jue can detect the unique characterizes of herbs expertly giving him a +2 to all herb detection rolls and a +2 to potion making # Arcana Wisdom +1 – Due to his time in Arcana Grimorie Jue can notice enchantments and Vis related effects easily giving him a +2* to appraising enchanted items and a +2 to detecting if something is caused by Vis # Nox Regium +9 – Due to his natural genes Jue has increased eyesight and enhanced hearing giving him a +2 to detection rolls and a +12* to aiming combat rolls Inventory Clothes: Viole's Arcana Grimoire Robe, Pendent Of The Usha'Val, Unknown Ring, Unknown Tunic Weapon: Metal Gauntlets, Spring Rifle, Long Rifle of Avus Misc: Alchemy Kit, Basic herb pouch, 7 Bullets [ Infinite for Avus rifle reload] Equipment * Bow of Raina Flavor Text : Jue's primary weapon, imbued with the blessings and power of Raina herself. * Pendent of the Usha'val : the wearer gains night vision and is able to see the invisible marks of the Usha'val people. Flavor Text : When discovered, the gold pendent faintly glowed in the chest of silver coins. * Tunic of Light Flavor Text : The tunic was was made of a red cloth with white trimming. * Ring of Return **Broken to return to the past Flavor Text : The ring was silver with a green gem embedded into it. When the wielder feels overwhelming loss it reverts time to let them redo events. * Long Rifle of Avus : The rifle when aimed creates a magical scope like object adding +5 to any attack roll with it, the second enchantment causes bullets to reform within the cartage when it is removed from the rifle. Flavor Text : Jue's rifle was beautiful, fully golden with the designs of the Avus Automatons of legend, it was embedded with clear gems that glowed with power. It was obviously the work of a master craftsman, possibly an Avus which would mean the rifle was thousands of years old and still in perfect condition. Items * Unknown Crystals : Unspecified amount TBD * Alchemy Kit * Basic herb pouch * Alchemy containers * 7 Bullets [ Infinite for Avus rifle reload, 5 bullets per clip ] * Money * Book of Magus **READ** * Book on Avus Machinery **GIVEN TO VELLA** Category:Player Characters